sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Musubi
Musubi '''is the main female protagonist of the story and is the first Sekirei of Minato. She met Minato while literally fell out of the sky and was moved by his kindness and that's what caused her Sekirei Crest to react to him. Due to this, she and Minato became involved in a tournament organized by the MBI cooperation that forces them to end up fighting with other Sekireis in the capital in order to protect themselves and the ones they care about. Appearance Musubi is a white young woman of average height with a very developed and curvaceous body. She has brown eyes and a brown hair with the back tied by a pink ribbon where the length of the hair reaches her hips. Short strands surrounds her head in a hime-style and single antenna-like strands of hair that hang just above her head. Her most noticeable physical trait is her well-endowed chest, which is the second most firm of Minato's Sekireis (the first being Kazehana). Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. A running gag in the story is about how her clothing always ends up torn and tattered every time she fights, which usually results in a scary speech about manners and modesty from Miya Asama. Personality Musubi is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with not attempt to cover her exposed breast. Even being determined and clever in battle, probably she is the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekireis, rivaling even Kusano (the youngest of all Minato's Sekireis). However, she is very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekireis (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle while she bobs up and down at the prospect of fighting another) but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. Musubi is almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. She develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's '''jealous or angry. The reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has learned this one. The nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi Sekirei Manga chapter 63.5, by Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage)Sekirei Manga chapter 91 and by the fact of this visage being obviously a bear. While Miya uses the Demonic Visage, Musubi uses the "Bear Visage". Other reference of it, is when she and Tsukiumi protects both Minato and Kagari after the kiss. Musubi ir very loyal (principally with Minato) and also keeps her word at the point to trying to fulfill it. How it can be seen with Karasuba (fight and live until they remain the last Sekirei on the battlefield)Sekirei Manga chapter 19 and Yume (when kidnapped with No.87 Kaho, they swore to Yume that they'd find and be winged by the person they love, and become stronger than anyone else, and when one of them becomes the "last one", the last one would release the Sekireis who had lost their wings back into the freedom of the skies)Sekirei Manga chapter 124. Beyond that informations, she also exposes rivalry against Tsukiumi (after hearing her proclaiming to be Minato's legal wife). This rivalry consists mostly out of holding shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to Minato during meals (although Musubi hasn't lost once). With the others, she just competes to become closer with her Ashikabi. Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a fairly decent cook, although being only capable of cooking curry. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Abilities and Power Her abilities are based on the type powerSekirei Manga chapter 4. Hand-to-hand combat, relying on combinations of punches, kicks, throws and jumps. Initially was very unpolished, her constant training with Miya has dramatically improved her fighting skills. Karasuba, one of the strongest Sekirei, strongly believes that in time Musubi will far surpass Yume, a Sekirei that considerably outmatched Karasuba herself. During Benitsubasa's second fight against Musubi, Benitsubasa was quickly overpowered to the point it was suggested she use her Norito against Musubi. In addition to constantly improved combat skills, Musubi has repeatedly demonstrated remarkable strength, speed, and agility. She also showed equally impressive stamina and endurance as despite taking several hits from Benitsubasa during their first fight, Musubi quickly stood back up unfazed, greatly surprising Benitsubasa.Sekirei Manga chapter 91 Since awaken of Yume's core, Musubi has begun to expose pink energy through some of her attacks and a pink aura through Norito. Probably, she's reaching the core little by little until her and the core become one. Attacks Most of Musubi's attacks consist of punches and kicks, however, possessing Yume's core, Musubi also has energy-based powers, able to produce effects such as exceptionally powerful blasts. However, she has yet to consciously make use of this ability without Yume's help. *Kuma-ken (熊拳, Bear Fist): A powered punch. One of Musubi's moves and used for the first time during her battle with Katsuragi. Her Kuma-ken has the power to instant kill some opponents like Katsuragi (both manga and anime version do not show the "pattern mode to kill" an Sekirei) and literally blow away the opponent.Sekirei Manga chapter 66Sekirei Manga chapter 91 Norito Basically, it's a form to use a large amount of power. Every Sekirei it's said to have it. The form to execute requires two steps: #A kiss with her/his Ashikabi. #A prayer. It is yet unknown if every Sekirei can perform more than one Norito. But has two prayers until now. *'Prayer': Fist of my contract! Break the calamity of my Ashikabi! ::It's a kind of boost or power up over her physical abilities. The first time she uses it when she was searching for a house with Minato. She had the power to jump high into the sky and blow the clouds away with her strength. The second time she uses it when she was trying to protect her group while fighting against Karasuba. She had the power to break the blade of Karasuba's sword and an increase on her speed. *'Prayer': These are the fists of my pledge! Crush the catastrophe before my Ashikabi! **'Kuma Ryūsei' (熊拳, Bear Meteor): Is a strong punch that cause a huge impact on the object that it strikes. She used her Norito in the battle between Minato, Higa, and the Disciplinary Squad. That time, she named her attack and her punch was so strong that it destroyed the junction where they were fighting. Major Battles * Musubi vs. Hikari and Hibiki * Musubi vs. Uzume * Musubi vs. Yomi * Musubi vs. Miya (several times when training) * Musubi vs. Benitsubasa (several times) * Musubi vs. Katsuragi * Musubi vs. Karasuba (until now only in anime's version, 2nd season episode 13) History *Under reconstruction. Little is known about Musubi's past except for a few facts. The mysterious Sekirei No. 08 Yume teamed up with Karasuba and rescued Musubi and KahoSekirei Manga chapter 124 when they were children, and saved Musubi's life by giving her "Tama" (the core which let Sekirei live and use their powers) to Musubi.Sekirei Manga chapter 47 Years later after Yume's death, Karasuba and Musubi made a promise that they would be together the last ones standing on the battlefield and that they would fight with the world at stake. Musubi also seems to know Takami quite well as she told Minato after the escape plan, that she was adjusted by Takami, which implies that Musubi was residing in one of MBI's facilities before going outside to find an Ashikabi. Quotes *Under reconstruction. Sekirei Manga chapter 19 Sekirei Manga chapter 121 Sekirei Manga chapter 4 Trivia *The kanji used for Musubi is 結. Phonetically the name can be heard as Ending, Union or Conclusion. Personal Gallery Musubitrainoutfit.jpg|Musubi in her training outfit MusubiYukata.jpg|Musubi dressed in her Yukata in an omake. MusubiHalloween.jpg|Musubi's Halloween outfit (bat) musubi_omake_dress.jpg|Musubis dress in an omake musubi_apron.jpg|Musubi dressed in an apron 02.jpg|Musubi's Anime Full Body Version Anime and Manga differences *Under construction. References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn